Can You Keep A Secret?
by vamoose
Summary: ReiKai. Rei spills all his secrets to Kai, but will Kai tell any of his own?
1. Turbulence Trouble

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

****

Me and my friend have written this story based on a great book by Sophie Kinsella. We have no idea how it's going to turn out to be. It's a Kai/Rei fic so if you don't like yaoi don't read (seriously don't!) Just so you know Kai's a little out of character, but only in his thoughts. 

Disclaimer: Would we seriously be wasting our Saturday night writing this if we owned Beyblade? Think about it.

**Chapter 1 Turbulence Trouble**

The Bladebreakers are currently on a plane to England. (A.N just thought you ought to know.) 

***Kai's POV***

Shut up. Shut up. Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup. For the love of god shut your trap before we all become suicidal! Kenny's rambling on about… hang on what is he on about?

 Right, come on Kai block it out. Think nice thoughts. Winning. Beating Tyson to a pulp. Strawberry ice-cream (no one must EVER find out). Peace and quiet. Rei's ass…

**OH. MY. GOD!**

I did not just think that! 

"Shit. Kai what was that?" Ok Rei is on my arm. Will someone please get him off my arm?

"I think it was just a bit of turbulence, calm down. And… err… can you get off my arm?" 

Damn I made him blush! Ahhh he looks sweet when he blushes. Did I just say sweet, did I just say** Rei looks sweet?**

"God this is bad turbulence" I say to Rei. Obviously, it didn't help as he is now back on my arm.

"I hate flying. I hate flying. I hate it so much. We're all going to die. We are all going to DIE!"

"Rei, we are not…"

"I haven't done anything interesting with my life!"

"Apart from becoming the world class beyblader Rei Kon and…" getting yourself a pretty fine ass… DO NOT SAY THAT OUT LOUD KAI YOU FOOL!

"No one knows about my hair extensions…" No way! "no one's told Kenny he can be such a boring git…" god don't we all know it though "I watch Pretty Woman when I'm feeling down"

Ok. Is Rei spilling all his secrets to me? It must be some kind of trauma thing to do with the turbulence. Should I stop him?

**AS IF!**

"I still need to tell Mariah that she's a cow…" well that's one less thing for me to do.

***one hour later***

OK is there anything I don't now know about Rei? 

"I'm petrified of ghosts," obviously not. Should I tell that we've landed?

"Rei we landed 10 minutes ago."

"Oh"


	2. What Have I Done?

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Well, here comes the second chapter. Sorry the last chapter ended so suddenly, we couldn't think of anything else to write. We had some real trouble getting our story up so we hope this works.

Disclaimer: Obviously we don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. There, happy?

**Chapter 2 What Have I Done?**

***Rei's POV***

**Crap!**

I have blurted out all of my secrets to KAI. **KAI.** What will he think of me? Oh god, what did I say? What if I told him I think he's got a great body…

Wait, I **DO NOT **think he has a great body. Well maybe… NO.

I have to say something; he's looking at me weird. Think, come on Rei think. OK, none of this happened.

"Right, are we off then?" I am a genius. Nice and smooth, just keep it up.

"What?" Kai asks me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh god Kai I'm so sorry!" WHAT. I said keep it smooth, not act like a complete prat! "I just got carried away. My head was spinning, I mean I thought we were gonna die and then I couldn't stop and everything went blurry and I thought we were gonna die." oh great Rei, just bore him to death then everything will be so much better.

"Rei, it's OK. Lets just get off the plane and find the others." Easy for you to say. You haven't just told all your most unattractive secrets to the fittest guy on the earth. NO. Kai is not fit, he is not fit. Got a nice ass though. SHUT UP!

"Err, Rei. You've zoned out again."

"What? Oh right sorry," you really are on a role today aren't you? Just keep that utter nonsense coming Rei, you might scare him off soon.

"OK. Any idea where the others went?" Good, keep off the subject.

"Who cares?" Kai mumbled a little to loudly.

"Sorry?"

"Oh…er…nothing. Lets go." 

"What is wrong with him today?"

"Excuse me?" Crap. I did not mean to say that out loud.

"Oh nothing. Come on then."

OK, sorry it's short but we've done another chapter so you've got more to read. PLEASE review. 


	3. Getting Friendly

****

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

****

Hope you're enjoying it. Haven't actually got anything else to say, so here we go. Oh yeah! Kai does get quite out of character in this but it's funny so who cares! 

Disclaimer: whatever!

**Chapter 3 Getting Friendly**

***Normal POV***

"And just where have you two been?" Tyson asked.

"And since when have you been my mother?" replied Rei.

"He looks more like my grandmother," added Kai with a smirk, which earned him a giggle from Rei and a scowl from Tyson.

"Come you guys, lets get going!" Max put in before Tyson lashed out at Kai (A: N we all know how that would end don't we?) 

***At the Hotel***

"Me and Max will share the bigger room, upstairs," shouted Tyson already half way up the staircase.

"You three decide how you want to sleep. There's a single on this floor, and a double next to it,"

Max added as he left to catch up with Tyson.

"I take it you don't want to share a room with the 'boring git'," whispered Kai so only Rei could hear.

"Shut it," replied Rei with his best death glare.

"I'm gonna be working late tonight, so maybe you guys should take the double room," suggested Kenny.

"Suits me" Rei answered quickly.

"I bet it does," murmured Kai.

"I'm sorry? What was that Kai?"

"Nothing," replied Kai just as Kenny left "just winding you up a little."

"Well it's not funny. I'm going to unpack you coming?"

"Yeah, whatever."

***In Their Room***

"You finished?" asked Rei.

"Ages ago. I think you missed the one with your hair extensions in," said Kai as he pointed to a large suitcase.

"They're not that long you know."

"I know but it was still funny."

"Your ridiculous," sighed Rei.

"Ahhhhh. Did I upset poor ickle Rei?"

"Weirdo."

"I'm not the one with a pair of lucky pink boxers!" Kai said fighting back his laughter.

"Look do you want a game of cards or something?"

"Ooooooo!"

"I'm just gonna ignore you now."

"Ok, Ok. I'll whip your ass at Bridge*"

"You wish."

     Two games of Bridge, three rounds of Trumps and one game of Go Fish later, Rei was ready to give up after losing every game.

"I believe that makes me the winner again Rei."

"Ok, how about a game of snap?"

"You're just a gluten for punishment aren't you?"

"Look are you playing or what?"

"Ok, but you'll never beat the champ even with your lucky boxers on." Rei couldn't stop himself from laughing at that last comment. He'd had a great afternoon and was really enjoying being with the new Kai. Maybe he did like Kai as more than just a friend.

As the cheerful giggle left Rei's lips, Kai couldn't help but let a small smile leave his own. He hated to admit it but he'd had one of the best days of his life merely just talking with Rei. Could it be he was falling for him?

Well we hope you liked it. It got a bit fluffy at the end, but you know you love it really!

*We have no idea how you play bridge or how long it takes it just sounded good. Maybe you should review and tell us (we don't want to know we just want more reviews!)

Update coming as soon as possible.          


	4. Squirty Cream and So Much More

****

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

****

This chapter is even more fluffy than the last but don't we all just love it when Kai and Rei have their moments. Thanks to  for our first reviews, they got us through a really crap day at school. In fact we were so happy that we've written you the next chapter nice and quick! Don't you just love us! Probably not but hey whatever.

In this chapter the POV changes quite a lot so it may be a little confusing.

**Chapter 4 Squirty Cream and So Much More!**

***Rei's POV***

Ohhhhh. I'm shit at early mornings. What time is? CRAP! 12:25. Shit, shit, shit! I'm late for training! Just as I get into Kai's good books, I end up lying in when we're meant to be training like the complete twat that I am. He is so going to kill me.

Wait, what's this? There's a note on the table. Oh god, even his handwriting's gorgeous! It's to me! The super- sexy Kai has written ME a note. As you can tell I've stopped even trying to block out my weird thoughts. Anyway, the note.

Rei,

       I thought I'd let you slackers off today seeing how none of you were up. I'll be back a little later so there's no need to get your Chick- Flick album out and act all depressed.

Oh and that Pretty Women tape stays where it is!

                                                                   Kai 

Bastard! He better not tell anyone about the chick- flick thing. Oh well I'm up now, I may as well make some breakfast. Ooooh, I can't wait for him to get back.

***Kai's POV***

God! I can't believe I actually managed to draw myself away from that sleeping beauty. I couldn't face training today. I think someone would've noticed the fact that my eyes hadn't left Rei's cute ass. Denial really isn't working for me!

Anyway, I have plans for today. 

***Rei's POV***

Damn! Where is he? I've only been up 15 minutes and already I miss him! I wonder what he's up to. Maybe I should go and look for him? No. Must be aloof. Unavailable. Ice queen*-well kind of. (A:N He needs to stop watching those Chick-Flicks!)

***An hour later***

Ok! This is getting ridiculous. Where the hell is he? (My ice queen thing went of the window a long time ago.) Right I'm going to look for him. Oh. Must get dressed first. I really am becoming a lunatic. It's all this love stuff *he's now on his way to their room*

I wonder what to wear…

"What the hell was that?"

"Oooooooooo!"

"Oh. My. God!"

"Boo!"

"Holy shit! Who's there?" I really can't see… Wait a minute. "Kai you twat!" I am seriously gonna kill him. He jumped out of the cupboard just as I walked past. Ok, he can no longer control himself. He's in hysterics. Wow! It really suits him.

"You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face." He looks fantastic!

"You should see your own face!" Ok, should not have said that.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Rei. You can't keep secrets from me," he smirked.

"It's just I've never seen you laugh like that before."

"And?"

"Well it suits you." Oh well done Rei. Very aloof.

"Really?" He looks quite confused.

"Yeah." Today really isn't going as I'd planned.

"Wow."

"What?" This is such a great conversation. I am too sarcastic for my own good me.

"Well no one's ever complimented me like that before." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I think my heart is breaking! Ok I should say something.

"You scared the shit out of me then." Great. Really blunt. You prat.

"I know. It was so funny." Oh. He's smirking again. "I've got something which might make you feel better though."

"What?"

"Well, it's in a bag on your bed. Why don't you go and have a look?" What is he up to?

***Kai's POV***

He complimented me. Rei complimented me.

"Kai!" Oh yeah. I have to stop daydreaming.

"How did you remember?"

"I found an empty can in the bin this morning. It jogged my memory." I hope that was convincing enough. I bought him a few cans of squirty cream. It was one of his secrets from the plane. He eats like a can a day. He's completely obsessed. Of course, nothing jogged my memory. I can remember every single secret that came out of lips that day. I just hope he doesn't notice.

Oh god, he's squirting it in his mouth. Now he's got a bit on his cheek.

"What are you looking at?"

"You've…err… got cream on your face."

***Normal POV***

"Oh." Rei wiped his slightly flushed cheek. "Has it gone?"

"No. Here." Slowly, Kai walked up to him and gently wiped his cheek. However, his hand did not move after he'd finished. It remained on Rei's delicate face. The gap between them got smaller as they took a step forward. This was what they both wanted.

"I have one more secret I forgot to tell you," whispered Rei.

"Oh and what might that be?"

"I'll show you." 

Do not fear! This is not the end. There's plenty more to come. Just thought we'd leave you with a bit of a cliffy. Sorry! PLEASE review. If you do we'll update as soon as possible. Thanks!

*The aloof, unavailable ice queen thing is from Bridget Jones' Diary just in case you didn't know. We thought Rei might be the chick-flick type and we were running out of ideas for secrets.   

                


	5. Trying To Keep A Sectret

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Hello again. Don't know what this chapter's gonna be about yet, but it's gonna be good anyway.

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade cause if we did it would not be shown before 11 p.m! (You all know why!)

* = thoughts

**Chapter 5 Trying to keep a secret.**

***Normal POV***

"I'll show you," Rei whispered in his ear. He pulled Kai to him roughly who flashed him an irrisitable smirk just before kissing him passionately. Fireworks exploded in both of their heads. They'd wanted this for so long and nothing was going to stop them. Kai pushed Rei onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Reluctantly Rei pulled away for air. He leaned up and gently kissed the Russian on the lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Well that all depends on what kind of secret we're talking about." 

"I love you," Rei whispered. Kai smiled at him.

"I promise not to tell a soul." Just as he leant in for another kiss, the sound of fingers tapping at a keyboard was heard outside the door. As quick as a flash Kai got off the bed and took his usual pose by the wall Rei sat up. Despite all this it was still pretty obvious that something had been going on. Kai's hair had fallen out of place and Rei was extremely flushed. However, Kenny's not as clever as he seems.

"Oh, hi you guys. I was just wondering if you'd to come site seeing with me. I want to get a few photos of Buckingham Palace before we leave." Rei just stood there. They'd been interrupted just as it was getting good because of a few photos of some stupid palace. *You bastard!* he thought. His pupils slowly shrank to slits.

"Actually, we were about to go and train." Kai said before Rei bit Kenny's head off, literally.

"Well fine then." Dizzy said in her most annoying tone. 

*Well bugger off then* Kai and Rei thought together.

"I'll see you guys later then," Kenny shouted as he ran a little too enthusiastically into the door. Kai and Rei tried to fight back there giggles but failed miserably. Making sure he opened the door this time, Kenny walked out blushing furiously.

After a while, Kai managed to stop laughing. Rei, on the other hand, still could not control himself. Kai walked up to him and lifted him bridal style.

"Have you quite finished?" he asked. Rei tried to say something but burst into another fit of hysterics. 

"You asked for this," Kai sighed. He dropped the neko-jin on the bed and kissed him heatedly. This shut him up in an instant.

***At the dinner table***

The group found themselves a table in the luxurious dining hall. Tyson sat at the end of the table, Max and Kenny sat either side of him and Rei and Kai sat opposite each other next to them. After ordering for the five of them, which took him rather a long time, Tyson began a conversation on 'England's crappy weather' as he put it. However, the two young men at the end of the table, weren't paying attention. Rei was too busy gazing at Kai, and gently running his foot up the bluenette's leg whilst they both tried to look interested.

During their starter, the conversation turned to wearing odd socks (A: N Kenny wears odd socks 'cause Einstein did and he's 'obsessed') At the other end of the table Kai was licking his spoon seductively as Rei tried to avoid looking at him to prevent embarrassment. 

"Err, are you guys okay?" Max asked giving them a funny look.

"Hn," they snapped out of there gazes.

"Wooooooo! Main course!" Tyson cheered.

"He is so humiliating," Kai said, changing the subject. Rei gave him a quick wink.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Just as they were leaving Tyson decided there was time for a quick round at the hotel's bar.

"I'll think I'll pass, but thanks anyway," Rei said with a glint in his eye that only Kai noticed.

"Is there any point in even asking, Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson asked.

"No."

"Fine then. We'll see you guys later."

Kai and Rei wasted no time in getting back to their hotel room. As they hurried in Rei slammed the door behind them.

"We're all alone," he whispered.

We thought we'd let you decide for yourselves what goes on now 'cause we've been typing for 3 hours. It took Becky about half an hour to calm down after Kenny walked into the door (just like Rei.) And Josie kept trying to get 'arsehole' into the story, which as you can see, didn't succeed.

But it will soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Weirdo.           
  


	6. First Date

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

****

Hi everyone! Just thought we'd let you know we now have a bio thingy. We were a bit hyper (that's a BIG understatement) when we wrote it, so it's rather strange but check it out 'cause it's funny!

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, Pizza Hut (hmmmmmmm) or Love Actually.

**Chapter 6 First Date.**

***Normal POV***

Kai knocked on their bedroom door, which he'd been locked out of for the last 2 hours.

"Will you PLEASE hurry up?" 

"Yeah I'm coming now."

"Yeah but you've been saying that since you went in there." Kai mumbled to himself as he checked his watch. As he looked up, the door handle turned.

"I'm done!"

"It's about…" he stopped. Rei was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a white shirt that was only half done up. His hair was done in its usual way but the red bandana had been replaced with black silk. As he walked out the door he slipped on a black jacket.

"And just what are you staring at?"

"Hn."

"Hello," Rei said as waved his hand in front of Kai's face.

"Sorry. It's just, you look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself," he replied. Kai had on a casual white shirt with a dark blue tie done up loosely. Over this he had a black blazer (A:N the inspiration for this outfit came from Charlie from Busted.)

"Thanks. C'mon, we'd better go."

"Hang on I've forgotten my wallet." He turned to leave, but Kai grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You won't need it, I'm paying. Now come on." He dragged Rei off before he could retaliate. 

"So where are we going then?" Rei asked.

"Ahh, well that's a secret."

*** In Kai's Limo***

"Wow, we should use your limo more often."

"Tyson is not coming within 20 feet of this car." 

"Good point." At this point the driver's hatch opened.

"We're nearly there Sir."

"Thank you." They pulled into a car park and the car came to a halt. Kai got out and offered Rei his hand. As soon as he was out Kai covered his eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise remember," Kai said as he led him to the doors. All of a sudden they came to a stop.

"Can I look now?"

"Okay." Kai removed his hand. Rei couldn't believe his eyes. They were stood in a Pizza Hut (A:N don't worry this does have a reason behind it.) However, they were the only people there and the restaurant was lit by hundreds of candles.

"God Kai, this is amazing. I can't believe you remembered." Kai smiled.

"I remember everything you told me." Rei smiled back.

"Are you ready to eat?" a waiter that came from nowhere asked.

"Yes please." The waiter showed them to a small table in the corner.

"Just in case I forget to say it later, I had a great time tonight," Rei said. Kai looked up from his meal.

"It's not over yet," he smirked.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I've told you, it's a secret." 

"Please," Rei pouted.

"Ahhhhhh! No."

***After The Meal***

When they'd finished, Kai had led Rei to a street in the town centre. After a while he stopped in front of a cinema.

"Why have we stopped?"

"We're going to the cinema," he said as he led Rei into the lobby, "and before you ask, I'm not telling you what we're seeing."

"Damn."

After getting drinks and popcorn, they went to screen 5.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Kai asked. Rei whispered in his ear:

"The back row." Kai smirked, put his arm around Rei's waist and led him to the back. 

After the trailers, the film information screen appeared. It read 'Love Actually'.

"No way!"

"I knew you'd like it." Rei smiled and wrapped his arm around Kai. He kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you."

***Back at the Hotel***

"That was SO good."

"I know, you've said like 50 times," Kai replied. They began to walk to the Bladebreakers suit.

"Hang on, hadn't we better wait a bit. They won't be in bed yet," Rei suggested.

"Yeah, do you want to go to the bar?"

"Ok."

***2 Hours Later***

"Ow"

"Rei, I need to open the door first, you wazzok!" Kai giggled (A:N weird sentence!)

"Hurry up then!" Rei hiccupped as he stumbled into Kai who caught him.

"You. Have had. WAY too much to drink!" he whispered as he put him back on his feet.

"Yeah well. So have you!" After a while Kai managed to open the door, even though Rei was licking his face. He pushed the door but fell straight through. Rei stood over him with his hands on his hips. Kai got up and brushed himself down.

"DO be more careful."

"Shhhhhhh!" Kai whispered as he put his finger on his lips.

"Oh yeah! SHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei began walking to their room but tripped over Kai's foot, sending them both flying. They couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst into hysterics. At this point Max walked into the room. However, the drunkards on the floor didn't notice.

"You naughty, naughty boy," Kai said waving his finger at Rei.

"Well, what about you, you naughty, naughty girl."

"Okay, you asked for this." Kai rolled him over and began tickling him.

"Err… guys. What are you doing?" Max asked, extremely scared.

"What's going on. Can't a guy get some sleep around…" Tyson stared at the rather unusual scene.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Well," Rei slurred as he put his arm around Kai, "Kai here is my sexy girlfriend."

"And Rei here is my pretty little kitty!" Kai patted him on the head as he began to lick his face again.

"Well I'm going back to bed," Tyson said looking very puzzled.

"I think I'll join you," Max added as he caught up with Tyson.

"Ooooooooooo!" Kai and Rei said looking at each other.

"Get a room!" Rei shouted after them.

"That's where there going silly!"

"Well," Rei smirked, "it's where we're going too." 

  
 


	7. Hangovers and Explanations

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Sorry this chapter's taken a while. We've had a really busy week, but we've given up our Saturday night to write this chapter for you.

We've also taken the anonymous review thingy off so there's no excuse for you not to review!

Disclaimer: If we owned Beyblade a lot of characters would have died brutal deaths a LONG time ago. 

**Chapter 7 Hangovers and Explanations**

***Normal POV***

Kai opened his eyes but quickly shut them again. His head was throbbing and, thanks to the light of 10am, was now a lot worse. He was sprawled out across his single bed and had somehow turned 180 degrees in the night. Slowly he glanced across to Rei's bed. Obviously, no one had slept in there that night as it was exactly as the maid had left the day before.

'Where is he then?' he said to himself.

"Rei!" he called, a little louder than he'd intended to. Nothing.

"Reeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hnnnnnnn," came a lifeless reply.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I have NO idea. But it's pretty dark. Hang on I'm getting… OW!" Kai peered over the edge of his bed and looked around for Rei. He noticed two feet poking out from under the bed.

***Flashback***

Rei ungracefully pushed Kai into their room.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Kai koi? Pretty please?"

"Well, it's only, hiccup, a single soooooooooooooooo you'll have to sleep on top of me, hiccup!"

"Trust me, that WON'T be a problem!"

***End Flashback***

"Well I did say there wasn't enough room didn't I?"

"Shut up you, you're not the one under the bed."

"So, do you want some help getting out of there?"

"Erm, no I can't be bothered to move." Rei's stomach lurched. "On second thoughts, get me out quick," Kai pulled him out by the legs and Rei immediately ran to the bathroom. He got there just in time. Cautiously, Kai followed. He leant on the doorframe and watched as Rei pulled the hair out of his face.

"This is so unattractive. You watching me puke after our first date," Rei said. 

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute." Just then Rei turned back to the toilet for a second time. "Maybe not." 

After a while Rei stood up and washed his pale face.

"Finished?" 

"I hope so." He leaned over and pulled the chain.

"Oh man, my head!"

"Do you want me to get out some pain killers?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." 

After taking his pain killers Kai joined Rei back in their room. He sat on the edge of his bed.

"So can you remember much from last night?" he asked Rei who gave up trying to sort out his hair and went to sit with Kai.

"Little bits of it. How about you?"

"I can remember getting in."

"You mean falling in."

"Oh yeah. After that we tried to keep quiet but you fell over my foot." Kai rubbed his head. He was sure something had happened but he just couldn't remember.

"Yeah and then you started tickling me and…" Then it came to both of them.

"SHIT!" 

"Oh no. What have we done?" Rei panicked.

"Do you think we'll have to talk to them?" Kai asked, looking unusually scared.

"Probably. We should just get over with, I mean they're not going to have a problem with us are they?"

"Can't we just lock ourselves in here for a while?"

"Come on Max and Kenny will already be awake." Rei got up, then pulled Kai towards the door.

"Better still, we could lock them in, then run away." Rei actually considered this option but decided against it.

"HEY! Sleepy heads! Are you gonna get up or what?" Tyson shouted up the stairs just as Kai and Rei turned the corner. Kai's head began throbbing again. 

"If you want to survive the rest of the day, you'd better stop shouting," he said putting on his best death glare. He walked past Tyson and headed towards the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Tyson asked.

"Hangover," Rei mumbled as he followed Kai.

In the kitchen, Max was sitting at the table explaining last night's events to a shocked Kenny. As Kai and Rei walked in silence broke out.

"Err…morning guys," Max said eventually.

"Morning," they both muttered whilst beginning to make some much needed coffee. Their backs were now turned to Max and Kenny but they were both fully aware that they were being stared at. Max then began a random conversation.

"So I…err…got you that thing."

"Err…what thing."

"You know."

"No. I've got no idea what you're on about." Kenny said looking really confused.

"I told you we should have locked them in," Kai whispered to Rei who smiled back.

"Oh! Now I remember. Thanks Max that's gay…GREAT. I meant great!" Kenny blushed furiously. Kai and Rei couldn't help but smile at their pathetic attempt at pretending nothing had happened. Just as they joined them at the table Tyson came in. He looked around the table and sensed the awkwardness. So, being the complete spasm that he is decided to add to the tension.

"So dudes. Where were you last night?" He fought back his laughter. "The gay bar." Rei's cheeks went VERY pink, whereas Kai looked as though he was going to murder Tyson in the most brutal way possible.

"Tyson!" Max hissed.

"Sorry you guys, I just couldn't resist."

"Well you better learn to resist or I'll…"

"Listen," Rei interrupted, "we thought we'd better explain but if any of you have a problem with me and Kai you may as well leave now." They all looked at their feet. None of them, not even Tyson, had a problem with them, they were just shocked.

"Sorry."

"Good."

"So are you gonna explain how it started or do we have to guess?" Tyson asked. Rei got a little nervous. He didn't want them knowing about the plane. Luckily Kai noticed this.

"It just…happened. And don't question me Tyson; I'm not in the mood." He put in quickly, so not to create a scene. Rei gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh, and would you mind keeping it quiet for a while?" He asked.

"No problem," said Tyson, "this is actually quite cool, I mean you two." Kai gave a strange look but was stopped as Rei kissed him lightly.

"I know."

Well, there we go. We'll try and write the next chapter a little quicker. Oh and just for the record, we don't hate Tyson, in fact he can be quite funny but he is a bit of a spacker.

PLEASE review 'cos if we get to 25 reviews we've got a great idea for a new story.

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	8. Date Disaster Or Not?

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Hi everyone! We're back. Sorry it took so long. We've been thinking of ideas for this chapter for ages and still haven't thought of anything. So we have no idea where this is going. Oh well!

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade blah, blah, blah. But ONE DAY…

' ' thinking

" " speaking

**Chapter 8 Date Disaster or Not?**

**'**Where the hell am I going to take him?' Rei was frantically flicking through magazines trying to find somewhere to take Kai. In the process of doing so, he had realized how little he knew about him. 'I don't even know what his favorite food is,' he thought to himself. He gave up on the magazines and went to find the others. This was his last resort.

"Hey Rei! What's up?" Tyson asked as he walked in the living room.

"Err… I was wondering if you guys could give me hand."

"Why? What do you want us…" he was cut off as Kai walked through the door. He put his keys on the sideboard and shut the door. He gestured Rei to him.

"Excuse us children. Rei and I have something to do."

"Too much information dude!" Tyson cried.

"Tyson, don't be such a pervert." Kai gave him a warning look and lead Rei to the kitchen. He picked him up and sat him on the worktop. Suddenly, Rei remembered that morning.

"Where did you go this morning?" He asked, thumping him playfully. 

"If I told you that, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you."

"Please!" whimpered Rei with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well…Okay, but it's a secret." He leant towards Rei. "I got you a present."

"You spoil me rotten."

"Are you complaining?" Kai smirked.

"Of course not," Rei gave him a questioning look, "where is it then?"

"What are you gonna give me in return?" This time Rei smirked. He pulled Kai to him and kissed him passionately. After a while, he pulled away slightly leaving a few centimeters between them.

"How's that?" Kai still had his eyes closed.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." He jumped off the worktop and reached around to the present Kai was holding behind his back.

"Thank you." He opened the bag and reached in. he pulled out a video. "Notting Hill! Kai this is like my favorite film ever!" He kissed him lightly on the cheek and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"So where are we going tonight?" Kai asked, not moving.

"Well…err…it's a surprise!"

"I look forward to it. I've got to go out again now. I need some new clothes for tonight."

"Okay. See you then!" Rei said, practically pushing him out the door.

"Err…bye." Rei quickly shut the door and waited.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he cursed, hitting his head off the wall.

"Err…Rei?" Kai was standing in the doorway.

"Kai! Why are you here?"

"I didn't have chance to get my keys. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Have you got them now?"

"Yeah. Are you sure…

"Right, off you go. See you later."

"Yeah," Kai said as the door shut in his face. 'Strange.' He shook his head and carried on down the hall.

Rei ran back into the living room. Tyson and the others were still sat on the sofa.

"You guys! Where am I gonna take Kai?"

"Forget that. When are you gonna make dinner?"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Tyson you're a genius!"

"I know," he grinned, "but what did I say?"

"I'll make him dinner!"

"Yeah. But when are you going to make US dinner?"

"Oh forget it. I'm going out. I need to get some stuff for tonight." He grabbed his own keys and left quickly.

"There goes one weird dude." Tyson shook his head as Max laughed at his friend.

***

Rei went into the kitchen and put the food he'd bought on the table. He began to get out pans and other things he was going to need. It didn't take long for Tyson to realize someone was cooking and, in a flash, he was in the kitchen too.

"ALRIGHT! Food!"

"This isn't for you Tyson. You're going to have to go out and eat tonight."

"Do we have to? I've got no money and your cooking's so much better."

"You've got no money. Haven't the others got any?"

"No we spent every last penny at the mall yesterday. Can you lend us some?"

"I spent it all on this. And before you ask you are not having my card."

"Can't Kai lend us some?"

"No! Tonight's his night; he's not lending you money."

"If you make us some food we'll stay in our rooms and be REALLY quiet." Rei laughed at this. "What? I was being serious."

"You'll be able to stay in your rooms all night and stay completely silent. No way!"

"I bet you I can." Rei sighed.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine. Now go away, I'm busy."

***

Rei stepped out of their bathroom. He'd bravely left Tyson and Max with the food as he needed to get ready. He dried his hair in a hurry and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a black shirt and a pair of baggy black cords. He got dressed quickly as he'd already left them on their own for an hour. As he reached the living room he stopped. There was smoke coming from underneath the kitchen door. Just then the smoke alarm went off.

"Oh. My. God." He ran in to find Tyson jumping on a flannel and Max throwing a bowl of water on the cooker.

"Oh hi Rei. Tyson's just set the oil on fire, tried to put it out with a dry cloth and set that on fire too. You look nice." Max cried over Tyson's screams.

"No! My meal. What am I going to do?" As he said this, the front door opened.

"That's Kai!"

"Well, we'll be going now. Are you gonna be alright? Good. See you later!" Tyson shouted as he ran past a confused Kai, dragging Max with him.

"Wait!"  

"Okay, should I ask what's going on?" Kai said, stepping into the kitchen.

"No, but I'll tell you anyway," Rei breathed in deeply and let out a day's worth of stress. "This morning I still had no idea where I was going to take you and then Tyson kinda suggested I cook for you so I went shopping really quickly and got everything going and it was going to be perfect until some madness possessed me to let him and Max look after everything why I got ready and then they set the kitchen on fire and now I've got no idea what we're gonna do 'cause everything's ruined and… wait. Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you look so adorable there de-stressing."

"Hey!"

"Look. Do you really think I'm bothered about some fancy meal? I just want to be with you tonight." Rei looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" Kai sighed.

"Listen. Where did put your present?"

"Err…I think it's still on the table. Why?"

"Because we're gonna watch it." He picked it up and grabbed Rei's hand. "And, as for dinner, how does pizza sound?"

"Good. But I'm paying." They sat on the sofa. Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder who smiled slightly and kissed it.

"In case I forget to say it later, I had a great time tonight," Kai whispered. (A: N this quote is from Pretty Woman, which, as you can probably tell, Becky loves.) 

"You've been watching my videos!" Rei cried as Kai began laughing.

"I only wanted to know what all the fuss was about and besides, I didn't say I enjoyed it did I?"

"No but I bet you loved it really!" Kai smirked a little as Rei said this. "You did didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't!" They both laughed as Rei put his head back down.

"I can tell you're lying."

Finally! Okay we promise the next chapter won't take that long. Thanks to all the reviewers. And we did get to 25 so we'll post the new story A.S.A.P!


	9. The Paparazzi Is Lurking

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

HELLO EVERYONE! In a bit of a spasmatic mood even though Josie has a lack of sugar 'cause she's given up sweets and chocolate for Lent. I've given up crisps so I'm still pretty hyper! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Right. Must calm down. Serious chapter coming up, we think. And it's a little different to the book.

Disclaimer: (Becky and Josie break down into hysterics) We, sniff, don't own, sniff, Beyblade.

**Chapter 9 The Paparazzi Is Lurking**

The team stepped out of the private jet Mr. Dickenson had hired for their return journey to Japan. The noise that hit them was unbelievable. Hundreds of screaming girls stood behind the gates with huge banners shouting all kinds of things at them. In front of the gates stood some of their family and Mr. Dickenson. However, the group failed to notice the reporters and photographers dotted amongst the fans.

"ALRIGHT! Fans!" Tyson cheered.

"Tyson. Will you at least _try_ and contain yourself," Kai said, shaking his head.

"No way! Fans are the BEST!" 

"Yeah, if you like girls screaming at you 24/7" mumbled Kai.

"Oh, c'mon, we won't be long." Rei smiled at him. Tyson lead them down the portable stairs, waving frantically at the fans, Max and Kenny were behind him also waving, Rei and Kai followed them, smiling slightly. As they got on the ground, they parted and stood in a line. As they did, to their surprise, there was a sudden gasp from the crowd and flashes began going off everywhere.

"What's going on?" Rei asked. Tyson looked at him and sighed.

"You guys, if you want to keep your little relationship a secret," he walked up to them and whispered, "don't hold hands in public!" They looked down and immediately let go of each other.

"Shit!" Kai began to blush.

"This was not supposed to happen!" Photographers began making their way to the front of the crowd.

"KAI! REI! Over here!"

"Err…boys. I think you should get into the limo, quickly," Mr. Dickenson called as he gestured them to a black stretch limo with tinted windows.

"The sooner the better," Kai said, grabbing Rei's wrist and running as fast as he could. They got in the car after Max and Kenny and Kai went to shut the door.

"Tyson! Hurry up!"

"Oh, can't we stay a little…" he was cut off as Kai grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him in.

*** The Bladebreaker's Manor***

The team rushed to the door as their security guards forced back the paparazzi at their gates. Kai slammed the door and silence hit the vast hallway. Naturally, Tyson was the one to break it.

"Well, who's hungry?" He ran to the kitchen on the lower level.

"Wait for us!" Max called. Kai and Rei were left alone and silence hit once again. Kai sighed and leant against the wall. Rei knew what he had to do. He walked up to Kai, kissed him lightly on the cheek and went to find the others.

"Hey Rei. Where's Kai?"

"In his room probably. I figured it was best if I left him alone for a while."

"I don't know what he's so worried about; it's not that big of a deal." Tyson said.

"Tyson," Max sighed. "It is a big deal. Voltaire might be in prison but he can still get hold of a newspaper you know."

"Oh," Tyson said catching on. Rei shook his head. This had been on his mind ever since they'd got into the limo. He knew Kai was going to be upset, but was definitely best left alone at times like this.

"I'm going outside you guys." He left the kitchen and stood on the patio. They certainly had done well for themselves. The garden alone was to die for. The main feature was the swimming pool. Tyson had demanded slides, so, hidden amongst trees were huge structures that, at a glance, you'd never notice. Along the edges of the garden was a small stream that gave it a tranquil feeling. However, Rei's favorite part was the wood at the end. In it was a small clearing where he and Kai had spent hours training and talking. 

Memories of the week Rei had persuaded him have a little fun came into his head. They'd been given a week off and the others were going to visit family. Rei had decided he was going to try and get Kai to open up a little. Somehow, he'd managed it and they'd spent the whole week playing basketball, listening to music, and Rei had even attempted to teach him how to cook but failed miserably. It was the first time Kai had thought of Rei as a friend and had been closer to him then any of the others ever since.

His daydreaming was interrupted, as something small hit his head. He looked up and was met with a wonderful sight. Kai was leaning over the railing of his balcony smiling at him.

"In a world of your own then, were you?"

"How are you?" Rei asked rubbing his head.

"Hmm," he considered. "Better. I've realized I was being a bit of an idiot…"

"You weren't…"

"No, I was. I've realized I don't care what anyone, not even Voltaire, thinks. I've got the kindest and most loving guy I've ever met by my side, and as an added bonus he's gorgeous. Besides, I need you to come and open the door. I've locked myself out." As he said this, an idea came to Rei.

"Jump."

"Are you mad?" Kai peered over the edge.

"It's not that high."

"That's no reason to jump off it."

"Are you scared Kai?"

"No!"

"Well you gonna be locked out there forever unless you jump."

"I don't want to."

"I'll catch you."

"No."

"Don't you trust me?" Kai looked into his eyes. If he did this he could prove to Rei that he loved him and would do anything for him. But, it was pretty high.

"You better catch me." Wishing he wasn't, he climbed over the railing and prepared himself. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He pushed himself off and landed right in Rei's arms. However, Kai was quite a bit bigger than Rei who stumbled a little. As he did, Kai panicked and threw his arms around Rei's neck.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it." Kai whimpered slightly and buried his face into Rei's shoulder.

"Ok, you can put me down now."

"Actually, I don't think I will,"

"But…"

"For once in your life, you are going to do as you're told. Now your room or mine?"

"You won't be able to carry me all the way to your room."

"You want to bet."

***Next Day***

"Tyson! The car's here!" Kai shouted as he banged on the door.

"I'm coming!" 

"You've got 5 seconds!"

"Isn't he ready yet?" Rei asked as walked down the stairs that led to the fourth level. He was wearing a traditional suit: white shirt, black tie and jacket and, in Kai's opinion, looked stunning.

"5! No. He's worse than you. 4!" Rei looked Kai up and down. He was wearing a black shirt, a white tie, a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes totally and a very well chosen pair of trousers that made his ass look irresistible.

"Looking gorgeous as usual," he said, giving it a quick squeeze.

"3! Of course," he smirked and began playing with Rei's pony tail. "2!"

"We could stay here," Rei grinned evilly and planting kisses on Kai's neck.

"Then we'd have nothing to do later. 1!" Tyson shot out of the door pulling his shoe on.

"I'm done!"

"Good. Now go and get in the car." As soon as he'd gone Kai pushed Rei's hair away from his ear. "I'll deal with you later."

***Annual BBA Awards Ceremony***

The team stepped out of the limo and was, once again, hit with screams from fans and flashes of cameras. However, tonight the cameras were all pointing at two people.

"Kai! Rei! Over here!" They began walking down the red carpet. Reporters everywhere were trying to get their attention.

"For God's sake." Kai knew they had to clear things up and, knowing he wasn't too good with words, he decided to go for the visual approach. He grabbed Rei round the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, finishing reluctantly when neither of them had the oxygen to carry on. "That should answer any questions. Now can the lot of you sod off and stop following us around 'cause if you don't I'm going to get mad."

"And trust me, you won't like him when he's angry," Rei added as they carried on to the entrance, hand in hand.   


	10. Chapter 10

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Hello everybody. We are extremely disappointed with ourselves, it has been God knows how long since the last chapter, sorry. However we are grateful for your patience and 42 REVIEWS. So this chapter is gonna be fandidiliastic! 

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade or any of its boombastic characters!

**Chapter 10 **

"I am soooooooooooooo bored."

"Yo Kai, shut up dude. We're all bored." Tyson threw a cushion at Kai who was sprawled on the living room floor in a very un-Kai like way.

"You lot can go out," he said, throwing the cushion back at him twice as hard. "Me and Rei have been stuck inside for days. Stupid press."

"It's your own fault."

"Oh shut up." 

"Look Kai, if you're that bored you can go and make me breakfast."

"Piss off."

"I'll do it if you want," Rei said stumbling into the living room.

"Woo, 'bout time," Tyson cheered 

"No Rei, you're ill, get back to bed."   

"Ohhh, Kai, please, can't you come and sit with me?" 

"Alright then. Tyson make your own breakfast." Kai pushed himself reluctantly off the floor.

"Nooooo! Max, Max!"

"Max is out shopping for food, on his own, because you wouldn't go with him," Kai shouted as he followed Rei out the room.

"Damn."

***

Rei sat up and watched the Russian on his bed. The boredom was definitely going to Kai's head. He'd stopped getting up at the crack of dawn and would lie around in a 

t-shirt and a pair of boxers all day. Right now he was hanging off the edge of the bed head first reading J-17.

"Remind me again why you're reading that."

"When I asked Tyson to get me something to read he thought it'd be funny to bring this back."

"But you're reading it anyway?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Right." Rei gave what he could see of Kai a funny look. As he did he noticed a bit of pale, toned stomach showing where Kai's t-shirt had slipped up. 

"Are you ticklish Kai?" He asked.

"Err…no," he lied rather unconvincingly.

'Yeah right,' Rei thought to himself.                   

***

"Kai! I need a drink!"

"When's dinner going to be ready Kai?!"

"Kai! Could you bring Dizzi up?" Kai ran frantically round the kitchen, trying to wait on four sick people at once. 

"Right, Max's drink, take the dinner up, oh and Dizzi, where's Dizzi? Oh bloody hell!" He went into the living room and began searching for the laptop. He was looking under the table as the door bell rang.

"OW!" he cried as he hit his head off the table. "This'd better not be the bloody press again." He walked over to the window and peered around to see he could be bothering him at this very inconvenient moment.

'Shit,' he cursed to himself. Stood on the door step were the White Tigers, Mariah banging on the door impatiently. 'Oh God, not them, not her, not now.' He desperately tried to think of a way of getting out of answering the door. 'OK, maybe if I hide they'll think we're out. Now where do I hide?' Kai went back to the table and crouched behind it. He waited for a moment until he heard someone tapping at the glass.

"Kai! What are you doing? Let us in," Mariah's annoying voice came through the window.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. "Coming!" He walked reluctantly to the door and opened it. Immediately flashes went off outside and the photographers began shouting him. Mariah pushed past him and invited herself in.

"Oh hello to you too," he said under his breath. "I'm fine thanks, nice to see you." 

"I'm sorry, did you say something Kai?" 

"No."

"I see you haven't changed much then." (A:N BITCH!)

"You'd be surprised."

"Listen we need to talk to Rei," she said changing the subject.

"No, Mariah, you wanted to talk to Rei, we said to leave them alone," Lee added. 

"Well, you can't he's ill."

"I wonder who he caught that off," Mariah muttered. (A:N MEGA BITCH!!!)

"Look, make yourself comfortable," Kai said to the rest of the team who were still standing by the door giving him apologetic looks. "I'll go and see if he's awake yet." 

*** 

"Rei? Are you awake?" Kai said quietly, peering around the bedroom door.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't be with Tyson in the room underneath?" he smirked. "Have you come to keep me company?" Rei asked grinning mischievously.

"Err… as much as I'd love too I can't."

"Damn," Rei said, still grinning.

"Yeah well… anyway. Spackers United are in our living room," 

"What? They're in their rooms, aren't they?"

"Not those three. The White Tigers." Rei's grin instantly disappeared.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I've told them you're asleep."

"Oh God thanks Kai. You're the best."

"I know. So are you coming to see them or am I going to have to get rid of them all on my self?"

"Leave you to do it obviously, I'm sick."

"Great."

"Sorry Kai," Rei said, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes. Kai walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Rei leant up to him and whispered seductively in his ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Excellent."

"I'd kiss you now but you'd catch my fever," Rei said, playing with a few strands of Kai's hair that had fallen out of place during the day.

"Fuck it." Kai pushed him down onto the bed and began kissing him roughly.

"Kai… you'll… you'll get sick!"

"I know but it's worth it."

"You can say that again." Eventually they both ran out of breath and Kai pulled back and rested his forehead on Rei's.

"I'd better go and get rid of them then, hadn't I?" he sighed.

"Oh, don't be long."

"You can count on it." He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door.

"Oh and Kai? Be nice."

"As hard as that will be, I'll try, for you."

"Love you!"

***

"Well you took a long time," Mariah said a soon as Kai walked back into the living room.

"I know I… had to see to Max."

"Why is he sick too?" Lee asked.

"Yeah they all are, so I've been kinda busy."

"We shouldn't have come. I did tell her it was a bad idea. We should go. Come on you guys," he said leading his team out of the door. However, Mariah didn't move an inch.

"I'm not going until I've spoken to Rei."

"I'm sorry Mariah but his asleep and he really needs it," Kai said, remembering his promise to Rei.

"I don't believe you."

"Mariah, come on. Kai's busy enough as it is. He doesn't need us here," Lee ordered.

"Stay out of this Lee," she spat back.

"Mariah, please. Come back next week, he'll be fine then and we can have dinner or something," Kai offered, trying his hardest to stay calm and doing rather well, considering the circumstances.

"I don't want dinner Kai! I want to speak to Rei," she said raising her voice.

"Mariah, that's enough. Now come on." Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her to the hall. Kai followed them to the door and opened it for Lee.

"Thanks Lee and I meant it about next week. I'm sure Rei will be fine by then and hopefully Mariah will have calmed down a bit."

"Yo Kai, what's with all the noise?" Tyson groaned as he Max and Kenny got to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh it's you guys." They joined Kai at the door, giving Mariah a funny look as she tried to escape from Gary's grip. "What's with her?"

"Just leave it Tyson," Kai ordered. After a while, her struggling stopped and she began laughing.

"You know, it's quite convincing Kai, all this. This whole act you're putting on." The small crowd at the door all stopped and watched both Kai and Mariah.

"I'm sorry Mariah but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean. All this niceness, looking after a house full of sick people, oh and all this about you loving Rei! Everyone knows it's not true. How could you love anyone? You're just a cold hearted bastard and you always will be!" All the shouting had attracted a lot of the lingering press who were stood at the gates, fighting back the security guards.

"Mariah this has gone too far you-"

"It's OK Lee. Mariah you obviously think you know me, but you know what? You don't. And you never will."

"Maybe you're right but I do know Rei-" she was cut off as Kai began laughing.

"You think you know Rei. But I know for a fact you don't know him as well as you think. For a start off, if you did know Rei like I do you wouldn't be here." Mariah gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about Kai?" He couldn't hold it in any longer. Day's worth of stress just added to his anger. He wanted to get rid of them all for good.

"Mariah," he took in a deep breath. "Rei hates you. He always has. You piss him off immensely. He left your village because he couldn't take it any more. He admits that he regretted leaving Lee and the others but he told me it was the best decision he ever made. You all think he's there to give you advice and be optimistic. Have you ever thought that once in a while he'd like someone to listen to his problems and tell him it's going to be OK? And all those years ago when you thought he 'loved' you, you couldn't have been more wrong. It was Lee he had a crush on." A blush slowly crept up on Lee's face and the crowd on the doorstep and the press at the gates fell silent once more.

And now he'd started, Kai couldn't stop. He wanted everyone to know that they don't know Rei Kon as well as they thought. All those secrets came pouring out, the press quickly writing down every thing he said. And then the flashes began, all of them wanting a picture to go with the scandalous story. However, the flashes brought Kai back to reality. Their shouts also brought his attention to the balcony above him. There stood Rei looking totally shocked. 

"Oh God…" Realization hit him. He did the first thing he could think of. Run.

*************************************************************************************************************************************        

Ooooooo! Can you hear the atmospheric music? Can you feel the tension? We are evil! It killed us to right this, literally. It's so hard to write about Kai betraying Rei's trust. BUT, it is all for a reason and it makes the ending a LOT nicer. So bare with us while we create the FINAL chapter! Hopefully it should be up soon because we have it planned to the very last tiny bit of detail. Unlike this one.

Now as a final note, we need your help. Should we 

a) begin our new 'big project' A.S.A.P (baring in mind we have exams)

b) do a one off in between (we're not bothered about the extra work, we need something to do with our sad and meaningless lives- other than revise)

c) start the 'big project' and do one offs as we go

Thanks again for the reviews and your patience. PLEASE review and give us your ideas.                 


	11. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The final chapter is here! TT It is very sad moment. We must remember the great moments. Kenny walking into the door (hilarious!), drunken ramblings, the fire in the kitchen and the climax of the previous chapter. Sorry to leave you with that cliffy and leave it so long- we were in sunny Spain creating the plot of our next big story- but the end of all ends is here now. But, enough of this nonsense, on with the (final!) chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: For the last time, we DO NOT own Beyblade however…

**Chapter 11 Can You Keep A Secret?**

Kai's POV

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What have I done? You know if I wasn't in the middle of a park right now I'd kick myself. What was I thinking? I had everything I'd ever wanted in Rei and now I've blown it.

"I'm such a prat!" Okay, shouldn't have said that out loud. People are looking at me funny. Right, need to find somewhere to sit. Bench. No benches. Floor will have to do. I seriously need to do some thinking.

"Excuse me, aren't you Kai Hiwatari?"

"Hn."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I don't care anymore. I've just ruined my life.

"Whatever."

"You know, I think you and Rei make a great couple."

"We did."

"Has something happened?"

"Hn."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The weird thing is I do. I've never met this girl before but I actually want to tell her everything.

"I've just kinda blew it. I didn't mean to or anything-"

"Didn't he forgive you?"

"Err… I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"How do you know you've blown it then?" I suppose she's got a point. Then again why would he forgive me?

"He wouldn't forgive me."

"Well, would you forgive him if he'd done what you have?"

"Well… yeah, of course I would."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" She's right. I need to speak to him. I can't avoid him forever. I've got to go. Oh wait, I should say thanks shouldn't I?

"Err… tha-" She's gone! Weird.

Normal POV

The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, stepped out of a limousine and headed towards the entrance. As usual, the press instantly surrounded them. Tonight, however, they were all calling one name.

"Rei! Over here!"

"Rei, where's Kai tonight?"

"Rei is it true you had a crush on Lei of The White Tigers?" Rei clenched his fists and tried to control his anger. As if his closest friends knowing his deepest secrets wasn't bad enough, now, thanks to the bloody press, the whole sodding world knew them too. Right now he was ready to kill the next photographer that dared to come near him. Unfortunately, this pleasure was taken away from him as Mr. Dickenson led them towards the doors.

"No more questions please. Any members of the press wishing to talk to the team are invited to the small conference after the party."

"Damn," Rei muttered under his breath.

Nevertheless, as the night passed, Rei's anger turned to worry as he realised he hadn't heard from Kai for three days. He'd tried and failed to hate him. True he was angry with the fact that practically everyone on the earth knew his most intimate secrets, but he still couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at him.

The worry was obviously evident on his face when Rei reluctantly followed Mr. Dickenson into the press conference, as Max kept asking him if he was feeling OK.

"Listen Rei," he whispered as they made their way to the table. "I'm sure Kai will come back soon. He probably just needs to think things through."

"Yeah," Rei mumbled half-heartedly.

"Come on, I think we're starting."

As the conference progressed, Rei realised, with disappointment, that his expectations had been right. So far, every question had been aimed at him and had had something to do with Kai. Just as a man on the front row asked him whether he had murdered Kai, Rei noticed a tall figure in motorbike leathers quietly enter through the back door and make his way to stand at the back of room. As he removed his helmet, Rei managed to pick out a pair of dark glasses. However, due to the darkness in the far end of the room, he couldn't work out much else. Yet he did notice that he didn't have one of the fluorescent orange stickers the rest of the press had.

"So, Rei. What is your current situation with Kai?"

"Err." The question had caught him off guard. The figure in the shadows at the back of the room looked oddly familiar and Rei couldn't help watching him. "Err… I'm not really sure, I don't know what Kai thinks." In an unexpected move the guy at the back stood up. Even so Rei still couldn't quite see his face.

"What if," came his deep voice that Rei was almost positive he recognised, "Kai admitted he was a complete jerk and asked for your forgiveness? Would you take him back?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry sir," Mr. Dickenson said standing up, "but press members only are entitled to ask questions."

"It's alright," Rei assured him not taking his eyes off the mysterious figure. "The question you asked, well, I'm not quite sure why you want to know, but yes, I would take him back." The reporters exchanged puzzled glances and stopped taking notes.

"Then Rei," the man said removing his sunglasses and stepping forward into the light. "I admit I was a complete jerk and I ask for your forgiveness." Everyone gasped in surprise as Kai looked directly at Rei, ignoring everyone else in the room. A few moments of silence past as Kai and Rei continued to look into each others eyes.

"Kai, you weren't a complete jerk, maybe a bit of a jerk," he smirked, "but I wasn't really that mad at you." Rei smiled slightly. "I still loved you, as I still do now."

"I love you too Rei." The crowd remained silent for a few more seconds until they burst into rapturous applause, Tyson, Max and Kenny leading it. Photographers surrounded Kai and Rei who were both a little shocked at this outburst but were both still smiling at each other. After a few minutes, the noise died down and someone could be heard shouting.

"So does this mean you're back together?" Kai and Rei looked at each other and smirked, answering together.

"Most definitely."

Rei made his way to the deserted courtyard. The twinkling lights still sparkled in the trees left from the party, however Rei was, as far as he could tell, alone. Everyone was still inside, drinking and gossiping about the earlier scene in the conference room. After the conference Kai had disappeared and Rei had not seen him for over an hour. Once again he was starting to get worried.

He sat on a small bench and shivered against the cold breeze. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but he was brought back to reality as he saw someone approaching. Kai sat on the bench next to him.

"I'm afraid of heights."

"What-"

"I… I'm afraid of heights. Always have been."

"Kai-"

"I lied. I am ticklish. Err… the scar on my arm is from when I fell down the stairs when I was five. My middle name… is Dima."

"Kai, you don't have- wait. You have a middle name?"

"Yep. I've… always wanted to be an inch or two taller. I've always hated my Russian accent. I can speak fluent Italian and I have no idea why. Err… OK, you really mustn't tell anyone this, especially Tyson."

"Go on."

"I… I love shopping." Rei tried to hold back a giggle but failed. But Kai carried on regardless.

"I've always had a thing for strawberry ice cream and err…"

"You can ride a motorbike."

"Oh yeah. Err… I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas now." Rei smiled at him and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. "Oh. I met a boy named Rei Kon six years ago and my life changed as a result." Rei sat back up.

"You remember the first time you saw me?"

"Yep. Six years ago today. Mr. Dickenson told me he wanted me to see this new guy play. I actually thought you were pretty good. Good looking too," he smirked. Rei laughed and put his head back down. They sat quietly for a while until Rei remembered something.

"You shouldn't hate your accent. I think it's gorgeous."

"Well it's a good job. You've got to listen to me talk for a while yet. I still got lots to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"Maybe not, but I want to." And so Rei sat and listened as Kai told him everything he could.

Rei's POV

It's amazing how much I've changed over these last few weeks. I'm much more honest now. I mean if you can't be open with your loved ones and your friends your life must be pretty dull. OK, I still have the odd little essential secrets, but that's completely normal. And besides I only have a few. I could probably count them off on the fingers of one of my hands. I mean just a few examples.

1.I seriously think Tyson should reconsider his new haircut- not that I'm going to tell him or anything. 

2.That cake Max made me for birthday was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. 

3. It was me who broke the DVD player that time. In fact, it was me both times. 

4.The other day, when we were back in England and I was navigating in the car, I nearly said 'What's this big river around London?' Then I realised it was the M25. 

5.I had this really weird dream last week. Kai turned into Ken. As in Barbie and Ken. 

6.I ate all the ice cream. Again. 

7.Me and Kai took the Audi out on Saturday and had _a few_ drinks. It's now Wednesday and neither of us has a clue where the car is. 

8.The private training everyone thinks Kai's been giving me hasn't actually been training. But it's certainly been private. 

9.I think I've shrunk- well, Kai certainly seems a lot taller just lately. 

10.Last night when Kai asked me what I was thinking about and I said 'Oh… nothing.' Well that wasn't exactly true. I was actually wondering what Rei Hiwatari sounded like. 

But it's perfectly normal to have the odd little secret or two.

Everyone knows that.

THE END

Oh god! I feel an emotional moment coming on. It's all over! After all the trials and tribulations we have come to an end- and a very happy one too. But still, it's rather sad that it's over.

Anyway, please review and tell us what you thought and sorry again for the delay. Oh and thanks for your previous reviews all of which were very supporting.

And on a final note the next story, which we can now reveal will be named Etiquette, will be coming to you as soon as possible.


End file.
